


Hunetr x Hutner: Gon adn Killa vs Jak Pall

by Sollux2Captor



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux2Captor/pseuds/Sollux2Captor
Summary: Gon was hagning ut with Kilua adn Alkula adn sudenly he fond ut that his fater is a jak paller!Gon, Kilula, Alulka, Loerio, and Kuripika ((also Lreirio adn Kurspika ar marryed) joim togther adn fite hte jak pallers!
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Gons fater is a... jak paller

**Author's Note:**

> I hop u lik htis stroy! It's diffent form wat I usully rite so I hop u enjy it since i woke relly hrad on it!

It all stated when Gon and Killa where at gons house. Sudenly Gon's aunt Mitto ran in and sad "Gon! Youre dad is a jak paller!"  
Gon gapsed in shock "omg he's jak paller?"  
Gon coldnt belev it! His own fater, Gnig, was a jak paller!  
Killia sad, "Gon u no what this mens…."  
Gon noded, "yeah… we ned to stop hte jak pallers!"  
Aluka, who was also ther, noded in agrement, "Let's sotp hte jak pallers!" She sad (A/N: if u call Allka a boy, u are a jak paller and jak pallers arent alowed to red this so GO AWAY JAK PALLER!!(  
Gon noded and left his hose with Kila and Alka.  
He had to stop his fater from being an evil jak paller…  
And Hillua sad "Gon I have to stop my famly since there all jak pallers."  
Sudnenly, ILlmi and Hiska apared!   
Illomi was wering a jak pall t shirt and Hiska was lisening to its everday bro so loud you can hear it thru his earbuds.  
Ollumi sad "Killya y arent u a jak paller?" And Killa replid "BECASE JAK PALL IS LAME!!" And he used his elcectric powars to figt Illumu. Menwhile, Hiska sad "But jak pall is sooo epic with hte disney chanel flow" and then Gon punched Hiska and sad "JAK PALL IS LAME!!"  
Hiska and Illimu sad "we will b bak" and left to go buy more jak pall merch.  
Killa sad "gon I no ur upsat tat Gig is a jak paller but we cant do this alone" Allyka agred and sad "we shold get bakup!" Gon noded "yeah we shold!"  
So gon decded to call pepole to help htem fite hte jak pallers….  
-  
Lorio got a mesage form Gon and Killya and Allka.  
Lerio was like "OMG Gign is a jak paller?? that is unacaptable!! We shold bet him up!"  
Gon sad "Yea we shold!!"  
Lreorio was lik "I'll b ther soon! And I'm invitting my hubsand too since he aslo hats jak pallers!"  
Lerio sad "Kurpaprika wana go fite jak pallers with Gon and Klilua and Alulka?" (Kurpika is ther becuase he and Loerio are marryed and they liv togther(  
Kurpapika sad "Ya sure sweaty"  
Kurpika had a lot of expreance fiting jak pallers, especally since he figtes aganst the Phatom Trope.  
That was wat they used to be caled anyways. Chrolo renamed hte group to Team 10 2 becuase he thot the nam was beater than Phanto Tropue becuase Chrolli is a jak paller and Kruapika hats him.  
Leoreo and Kurapka kised and then they mat Gon and Kilya and Alkya.  
It was tim to fite hte jak pallers it wold be hrad but they ware prepard.


	2. Backstroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gon, Killa, Lreio, adn Kruipeka met!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hop u enjyo htis chatper!!!

Tode Gon was gona take the hutner exam becuase his fater took the hutner exam (A/n: gig wasnt a jak paller at this tim) so he was gona tak the huter exam becuase his fater left him to be a huter so gon was lik “whats so grate abot it?”  
Then he relized that as a hunetr, he cold stop all jak pallers! Which was grate! Becuase hutners can legaly kill jak pallers. Gon was so exited so he sad “Aunt mitto im gona go be a huner!” And then he left to go be a huter so he cold sotp all jak pallers, and eventally jak pall himself.  
Ggon was so exited to becom hunter so he went to tak the exam. Then he went to a bota to tak hte exam adn he was exited.  
“Hey guys theirs a stom cumin” Gons ad and then eveyone went insid. Eveyone got sic, accept for 2 oter pepole that werent Gon. Gon didnt get sikc but nether did to oter pepole. Theyre was a tall man waring a suit and eting an appl with sungalses adn dark spike hair adn another man who had blond hare and big gray eys with red adn blue cloths and he was reding a bok.  
The captan of hte ship sad “Hey u thre we gota tak”  
He sad “wats ur names y do oyu wana be hutners”  
Hte two pepole refusd to say y they wated to be hutners but gon sad “im gon and i wanna be huter Becuase my dad is a hutner and i can legaly kil jak pallers if I was huner”  
The blond on sad “I wana be huner becuase a bunch of jak pallers kild my caln and stol there eyes so i wana kill htem.” and his eyes flased red.  
The guy in a siut sad “Im loerio and i want to be huter for money”  
Kurpiaka sad “thats dumb” and then Kurpieka and Leoro fought but then they saved a guy with Gon and hten went to go tak the huner exam also they ware frends now. (a/n: since they just met this is befoe they stated dating and befoe they got maried like in the futere when gig is revelead to be a jak paller)  
And then at the huner exam, after some guy named Topa gav them bad driks, they began runing and Gon met somon woh was his age and had wite hair. “Hi my name is Killa” sad the wite hair kid and Gon say “Im gon” and they becam beast frends.  
And hten GOn, Killoa, Lerio, adn Kurpaprika did the huner exam togeter adn stuf. Eveyone pased ecept for Killia becuase of his jak paller broether Illmi. Also, they met a jak paller name Hiska adn nobody likd him ecept for Illumu but thats becuase they ware jak pallers. And Kilua did the huter exam latter adn pased it adn got his Htuer licence.  
Andn then Killia rescud his sitser Alulka from there jak paller family.  
Adn now… They had a job. A duty.  
To stop jak pall adn al hte jak pallers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wokr relly had on htis plase leve nic commandments!

**Author's Note:**

> Is it god? Did u lik it? Ples leve nice commandments becuse if u flam, ur a jak paller! Thaks 4 reding!


End file.
